onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shokolade
Welcome Shokoluffy }! -- Yatanogarasu (Talk) 04:32, October 22, 2012 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Videos from Youtube, or whatsoever. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images from the One Piece anime or manga that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those from the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 14:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Links Hi there! I've noticed that you've been adding links incorrectly to our pages. Instead of using the full link like this Brook you should use two brackets and the title of the article like this Brook. If you want the link to read "Luffy" but want to link to Luffy's page (which is actually titled "Monkey D. Luffy") add the link like this Luffy. If you link with the URL, the code is just too long and hard to work with. You can look at other pages in source mode in order to see how some other types of links work. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me on my talk page 14:48, October 22, 2012 (UTC) spamming Stop editing like 500 times for one section. It just gives you more edits and annoys the RC. right here. .http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8908301/1/One-Piece-The-Voyage-Of-A-Lifetime Oiiii I'm always active here :/ Besides I'm usally away from Wiki on weekends. 16:23, February 24, 2013 (UTC) what's that meant to mean? 11:04, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Relpying at certain time, doesn't mean anything :P 16:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Get into chat nowww! 16:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Well I didn't know that >_> also I was in the chat, though I didn't stay long.. -- 23:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Stop spamming my talk page >_> also stop changing things! >_> -- 15:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) It means you'll stop harrasing me... I'll come into chat later, once I get chance. 18:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) to vote Add a signature by putting four tildes (~~~~) It needs to have a timestamp and your username in it sure ok, i just unblock everyone Emo simone (talk) 04:11, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 10:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sig Yo Shoko-sis, WU here! As for putting your Signature into a Personal Template for use, I haven't really studied deeper into the subject (and honestly, I don't really have the time right now), so I don't really know if I'll do it correctly. I can give you some instructions though; To make your template, just follow the guidelines of this Blog paragraph and the next one. If you still don't figure it out, try to contact for example Levi, or SHL. Sorry for being of so little help >_> See you. WU out - 19:01, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You forgot the namespace, it's User:Shokoluffy/Sig. Re:Sig Glad to be of help ^^ WTF Did you do THT? 13:04, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Shoko ^^ Re:Happy Birthday~!! Thank you so much! <3 ~from your Asian friend 16:27, November 8, 2013 (UTC)